


Something Pink

by that_weird_girl



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Breasts, F/F, Female Masturbation, Genderswap, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_girl/pseuds/that_weird_girl
Summary: Eleanor lets Roxanne take her over the edge.





	Something Pink

* * *

*

Each one of the bedrooms has a beautiful antique chair and Roxanne was currently placed in hers. 

She was naked in the chair with an equally bare Eleanor straddling her lap, her back to Roxanne’s chest. This way, Roxanne could see the delicate curve of Eleanor's back, all the way down to her thick plump cheeks. And with the mirror on her dresser tilted down the way it was, Roxanne could see all that Eleanor offered between her thighs. 

Something pink, something sweet, something begging to be touched.

Roxanne kissed up the length of Eleanor’s neck and smelled the perfume by her ear. "I love you, my Ellie, and I adore you. Every bit of you, _ma petite souris chérie_ ," she whispered. 

Eleanor was already flushed from arousal, but she was beaming at Roxanne’s words. "I love you, Rox, but you can _not_ call me that while we do this. Even if we’re alone." 

"Call you what?" Roxanne smiled as she reached up to trace the curve of Eleanor’s breasts. They were so soft and warm, and her nipples were already hard from Roxanne playing with them. She caught both of them in a pinch grasp, giving one a tug and rolling the other rosy bud between her thumb and forefinger as Eleanor began to moan. 

Eleanor’s arms reached back to tangle her fingers in those beautiful dark curls. She could see that Roxanne’s gaze had intensified in the mirror’s reflection. With their eyes locked in the looking glass, she began making quiet little hums as Roxanne teased her. And with a final flick from Roxanne at the tender nipple, Eleanor whimpered and arched her back, asking for more. 

"Let me take care of you, Ellie," Roxanne requested.

And before Eleanor could protest the nickname again, Roxanne’s hand eased down her belly and in between her thighs to stroke over Eleanor’s lips, slowly caressing her into arousal. When Eleanor signaled her approval with a breathy sigh and shift of her hips, Roxanne’s fingers moved up to massage her clitoris. 

" _Oh_!" Eleanor gasped at the light traces. 

She spread her legs further, letting Roxanne’s knees hold them open. As Roxanne alternated between nice long strokes of Eleanor’s labia and little circles at her clitoris, Eleanor could feel a warmth form in her lower belly. It was something she could only imagine before. 

The heat continued to grow, easily spreading out with the pressure of Roxanne’s fingertips. Eleanor felt her hips begin to flex back and forth, moving towards the pleasure and back when it became too much. But Roxanne wasn’t giving up on taking care of Eleanor as she had offered. 

Eleanor turned on Roxanne’s lap and slid her arms around her sweetheart, murmuring Roxanne’s name as she pulled her in for a kiss. She felt the tickle of Roxanne’s free hand stroking her side and hip and outer thigh, the bit of sweat evolving on her body, her breathing coming faster, and how there was tightness in between her legs. It didn’t hurt and in fact, it felt strangely wonderful. 

Something was about to happen. Eleanor whimpered, pausing to bite her lower lip to keep in the squeal she made. 

It only took a few more circles of Roxanne’s fingers to make a high sound come from Eleanor. Eleanor moaned and sighed and cried out as waves and waves of desire washed over her.

She sobbed out Roxanne’s name and her arms clung tightly around Roxanne’s head and neck. Her hand _pulled_ at Roxanne’s hair, which was ignored so Roxanne could focus on bringing Eleanor to completion.

Oh, how Eleanor tingled, she pulsed, she quaked. Her chest was heaving as she panted for breath and her belly was tight. She couldn’t see how Roxanne smiled to herself as Eleanor lost control. Roxanne watched in the mirror as Eleanor bucked against those slick fingers a few more times until she slowed down to collapse back against Roxanne.

Eleanor’s head lulled over against Roxanne’s shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. "I can’t believe something like that could feel so good." 

Roxanne tried to hide her proud smirk, but that was difficult. Instead she began to shift Eleanor off her lap and over to the bed. "It can be even better with someone’s mouth," she said. 

"You can make that happen with someone’s mouth?" Eleanor was shocked. 

Roxanne giggled as she lifted the bedclothes and waited for Eleanor to make room, then slid in with her sweetheart. They pulled up the covers over them and Roxanne’s arm wrapped around Eleanor’s waist again. They rested on the pillow with their foreheads pressed together and a little smile on their faces. 

"I want to touch you like that. I want to you to feel like that too," Eleanor said in a hushed whisper.

"Anything you want," Roxanne agreed. She would let Eleanor do anything she wanted, especially in this ecstasy filled state. 

"I had wondered what making love would be like. I thought about how it would be with Myron. To have him touch me and kiss me and...and it never settled right with me. I always feel so empty when I thought about him. And then, I began to think about what it would be like to be with you. And it would light a spark so hot inside of me that... I thought I would cry. I wanted that, Roxanne. And I was certain that you would deny me because...because you are so stubborn. Which I don’t hate it, because I love it. I love you and I wanted it to be you to make love to me. I wanted you to light that spark in me and make me cry out with relief." 

"Always, my darling," Roxanne slid her fingers inbetween Eleanor’s and brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. "I love you, Ellie." 

Eleanor smiled. "I love you, Rox, but no more _Ellie_!" 

As Roxanne kissed her, Eleanor decided that she really didn’t mind the nickname that much. Especially not when they were like this.

 *

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a genderswap Victorian AU that I did (with moodboard) and a certain someone seemed to really dig it. Just something different. Hope you enjoy! Xo
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ that-weird-girls-blog


End file.
